Natalie
by TheRealCITCourtney
Summary: Chris's 4 and half niece comes on the island and thats pretty much it just more drama review plzz!


I was walking around the area near the cabins. Not doing anything in particular, when this three foot little girl, with semi-wavy, brown, hair, a little longer then her shoulders, and she had a pink bow lightly pined on the corner of her hair. Accidentally ran into me. "Oops sworry lady" she said in her bad-grammar child voice. "Uh its ok" I responded confused of why she was here in the first place. "Um... Who are you?" I asked her with curiosity. "I am Natalie, I am four and a half!" she responded, introducing her self proudly. "Well um... hello Natalie, I am Courtney" I greeted her, still confused of why their was a four year old on the island. "Uh...Natalie, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here, on the island?" I finally asked. "I took a boat ride with Uncle Chrissy!" She explained with excitement. "Wait you are Chris's niece?" She shook her head . Well she certainty didn't look or seem as evil as Chris. She suddenly changed the subject. "Ohhh is dat a book?" She wondered with excitement and pointed to the floor where I had dropped my book when she ran into me. "Um yeah" I handed her the book for her to see, assuming she couldn't read, after all she was four and it was a thick book. I was wrong. I watched as she scanned her eyes quick across the page. "Are you reading it?" I questioned amazed. She simply nodded her head, apparently concentrating on the book. A few seconds later she closed the book finishing the first chapter, getting Bored. "What's your favorwate color?" She asked mis-pronouncing favorite."Uh gray …. I guess" I said gray only because I had a gray shirt on, and I could think of any other color at the moment. "Cool!!, Mine's pink!" Just then Duncan came walking by. Probably to annoy me as usual. I hoped he would just leave me alone for once. "Hey princess" he had his usual sarcastic smirk on his face. Then he looked down at Natalie. "and who's this?" I was about to respond but Natalie did for me. " I am Natalie, I am four and a half!" she held up four fingers. "Well.. Hi Natalie" He then looked at me in the same confusion that I had when she ran into me. "Shes Chris's niece." I stated in a smart-ass voice. "oh" he said not really that interested. Natalie looked like she was confused looking at Duncan's hair. "Mister why yous have grass on your head?" She questioned.

I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't, I just cracked up laughing. Duncan didn't really seem to enjoy that. "It's called a Mohawk" he muffled. Still confused, Natalie responded "Oh." I tried to stop laughing. "So is Chris making you watch her or something?" Duncan asked still confused "Um, no. Actually, Natalie? Where is your uncle?" She thought for a moment. "Oh I was chasing after this butterfly and then I ran into you, Uncle Chrissy was looking at himself in the reflection of the water." "Of course" Me and Duncan mumbled. "Hey Grass head you wanna play dinosaur?" Natalie asked hopefully and full of excitement. "Sorry kid" Just then her excitement turned into, sadness, then she to my surprise she made an evil smile. Almost exactly identical to Chris's, when he thought of another way to torture us. Her let down suddenly turned to a glare and her 'Chris' smile.' I started to become a little scared of her face, just of how much she looked like Chris, it was scary. What if that wasn't the only trait she got from Chris? What if her mind worked just as evilly to get what she wants. She was looking at Duncan. Oh poor Duncan, he looked shocked and I think there was some fear mixed into it. Wait, poor Duncan? Why should I care? Ugh whatever! I Want to play Dinosaur. Natale stated in a very demanding tone. Well of course Duncan wasn't about to be bossed around by a Four year old. And you poin-? He was cut off by Nataile in a more demanding tone. "or I'll Cry and scream!..." You Wouldn't! He glared at her acting tough and I just watched this intensely, shocked. "Try me." she glared back. Since her face scared the crap out of me, Unknowingly, I grabbed Duncan's hand in fear and sorta hugged him. JUST SORTA! And then he flashed me a smile,as soon I noticed what was doing and let go. And kicked Duncan like it was his fault. And of course being Duncan he cursed at the pain. So I smacked him. "Watch your language around the four year old!" I groaned. "Then don't kick me!" Duncan yelled. I rolled her eyes "Fine, whatever." I crossed my arms. Natile just laughed. Then got distracted. OH MY GWOSH its a bunny! Natlie ran torward DJs bunny that ran off again and she followed into the woods still chasing it. "WAIT NATALIE! " I yelled as I ran after her.

"Haha Come here Mister bunny!' She hoped over log like bunny. "hippti hop, Hippiti Hop!" Duncan picked up Natile and walked over to me. She squirmed around and kicked the air trying to break free. Duncan put her down next to me so I grabed her hand preventing her from running away. "LET me GO!" She screamed "NO!! Natalie I'm not letting you run away and get hurt, you will stay here!" Natile cursed just like Duncan when I kicked him "DUNCAN!" I yelled. "What?" Duncan asked bored. "Its not my fault she copies me." He remarked slyly. "YES IT IS SHES ONLY 4 SHES SUPPOSED TO LOOK UP TO YOU AS A ROLE MODEL SO START ACTING YOUR AGE FOR ONCE!!" I smacked him. Copying me Natalie hit Duncan. "Well looks like I am not the only one who she picks up bad behavior from." I got outraged "SHUT UP BITCH" I accidently slipped out. Natalie giggled "Bitch!" I looked at Natalie. "No Natalie bad word!' I controlled my temper."why you use it then?" Natile wondered with her four year old-like puppy eyes. "Were...............were.............older yeah, were older and you can use it when your older but not when your 4" "Yeah that's good." I mummbled. "Ohhh. Ok me say no bad words. But uncle Chris said I should explore." "Just be careful okay?" I reminded motherly. Of course I can't argue with what Chris said.


End file.
